1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more specifically, to image processing executed by an image forming apparatus control code.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a specific job is searched from a job history in an image processing system for executing image processing by sending an image processing apparatus control code from a host to an image processing apparatus, there are conventionally a system, a method, and the like that store a document name or a file name, an application name, a user name, a print date, and the like that relate to a print job as the job history and search print data from the job history.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-67149 described below discloses a technology for extracting text information when a job is printed and storing the text data together with the job.
However, when it is desired to search a document having specific contents although the document name and the author of a printed document are unknown, and when it is desired to selectively display the contents of a print job on a screen of a print server, and the like, it is difficult to display the contents by the conventional technology or it is necessary to search and display the contents by forming the images of the stored print job one by one, from which a problem arises in that a large load is put on a user.